First Valentine's Day
by midnightsky0612
Summary: It was going to be Viktor's and Yuuri's first Valentine's Day together and our lovers have the perfect gifts to give to one another. But their day doesn't go as well as they hope. Will they still have the best Valentine's Day ever? Find out.


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL OUR LOVERS, SINGLE HAPPY PEOPLE, AND VICTUURI SHIPPERS!**

 **As promised, this is indeed the Valentine's Special for our favorite couple because God knows how much we all love Viktor and Yuuri and their love for each other. (Not to mention that they're officially soulmates!) So here we go, I hope you enjoy this one-shot and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

Yuuri was going through a crisis. A very bad crisis that if it could control the world, it would have been destroyed at that very instant!

A very bad crisis that if it could control the world, it would have been destroyed at that very instant! He laid in bed that was empty without Viktor's warm body to hold on since said person had to get up early to go practice in the rink. Next to Yuuri was his phone which had the calendar out on the screen marking February 7, just one week before Valentine's Day, his very first Valentine's Day with his fiance! And poor Yuuri had no idea what to give his lover on that special day, his mind was overflowing with ideas that were then brought down.

Yuuri groaned in frustration on his pillow, he seriously had no idea what to do and he only had one week to decide! Thinking alone wasn't going to help him as he grabbed his phone to scroll through his contacts. "Maybe Phichit can help me on this one." He then pressed the call button as he listened to the momentary beeps until Phichit finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Yuuri, it's been a while!" Phichit greeted from the other line.

"Phichit I need help," Yuuri began and before he could finish his statement, Phichit already guessed what this subject was heading to.

"You need help for Valentine's Day right?"

"What should I do? What can I give Viktor?" Yuuri asked, not caring about the fact that Phichit could predict what he was calling for. "He's been my idol my entire life and every idea I come up with can easily backfire!"

"You can try making him your famous chocolates," Phichit suggested, "Those taste like heaven."

"But I gave him chocolates as a thank you gift after the Grand Prix Final last year," Yuuri groaned, making chocolates was his first idea but it would be too predictable. "I need to really surprise him and it has to be handmade, to really show how much I care about him."

Phichit was silent for a moment until he gasped and suggested so loudly that it actually woke Makkachin from his nap. "How about you knit him scarf! You were so good at it back in Detriot, my hamsters still have those mini ones you made them."

Yuuri was quiet as he thought about that idea, to be honest, Viktor doesn't know that he could knit and he did notice that his scarf was getting old. "That's actually not a bad idea Phichit, but it's been a while since I've knitted something but I'll try to make the best scarf Viktor has every seen!"

"Attaboy Yuuri!" Phichit cheered. With that, Yuuri ended his call as he got up, put on his shoes and jacket to head out to the nearest store that sold knitting needles and yarn, red yarn. Much to his luck, he was able to buy the last batch in the store at good timing since the next order of yarn was being delivered in a month.

* * *

"Yurio! I need help!" Viktor whined as he skated to the teen.

"Then ask the piggy to help you with whatever it is you're going through," Yurio huffed as he was typing a message on his phone. "I'm busy."

"But I can't, this is about Valentine's Day and I wanted to give Yuuri a very special surprise since it's our first one," Viktor responded with a frown. "You're the only one here who can help me Yurio."

Yurio groaned and finally sighed in defeat, "What do you want my help for."

"Baking."

"EHHH!?" Yurio gasped in horror, recalling those times Viktor tried to cook or bake and ended up having the fire department in the house! With those horrors in mind, he grabbed the collar of Victor's shirt and quickly dragged the older man out of the rink in lightning speed while shouting. "COOKING LESSONS NOW! LAST THING WE NEED IS FOR THE PORK CUTLET BOWL TO EXPERIENCE ONE OF YOUR COOKING ACCIDENT!"

* * *

For the past seven days, Viktor was constantly going over to Yurio's home to practice baking while having Yuuri believe that he was taking extra hours to practice in the rink. Unbeknownst to Viktor, the moment he walked out the door, Yuuri went running to the little hiding spot where he hid the yarn and knitting needles as he pulled out a small tutorial video and began to knit.

To his luck, he was able to remember the basic concept of knitting a scarf as every loop he knitted had made the scarf grew longer. _What if he doesn't like it?_ He suddenly asked himself in fear. _What if it's not good enough? What if it's not as stable as I thought it would be?!_ He suddenly stopped knitting, nearly giving in to his doubt until he looked down at the golden ring on his hand that shined like the sun. Looking at it reminded him of their love, that no matter what, Viktor would always love him so with that as his motivation he got rid of any negative thoughts that dared try to haunt him and continued to knit the gift. _Viktor_ _'s going to love this,_ He reassured himself as his face turned red. _What could go wrong?_

Meanwhile, Viktor was sweating from the intense heat from the oven and constant working hell Yurio was putting him through in these lessons. As much as he appreciated those lessons, he didn't think the teen would beat him with a wooden spoon for adding too much sugar but he knew it was worth it. He carefully measured the ingredients, mixed them, then placed the batter in the oven. Unfortunately, he forgot the amount of time he had to wait to for the cake to finish so the kitchen ended up in smoke. Thankfully he had a couple more days to practice and with Yurio's patience slowly getting thinner, he had to get this right to avoid his wrath. _Yuuri is gonna love this very much I know it! What could go wrong?_

* * *

It was finally Valentine's Day as Yuuri woke up to see that Viktor wasn't in bed beside him. He turned on his phone, reading a text Viktor sent earlier that said something about going to Yurio's place for something important and that he'll be back by five in the afternoon. Enough time for him to finish the final touches on the scarf so after getting dressed, brushing his teeth and eating a small breakfast, he grabbed the gift to continued knitted the final loops.

That was when Makkachin came in whining while giving Yuuri a begging look. At first, he was confused until he realized that he had to go out and buy more of food for Makkachin since they ran out of it last night! With that, he put his knitting needles down and jumped out of bed to grab his keys and jacket.

 _I'll still have time,_ He reassured himself as he put on his jacket to head out the door completely unaware that he left the unfinished scarf unattended and near a very bored dog.

 _Sometime Later..._

Yuuri came back in with the bags of dog food in hand as he called out for Makkachin to come out. "I got your food Makkachin! Sorry for nearly forgetting about your food boy!" He went to the kitchen counter with Makkachin's bowl as he opened the first can to place the food on as he set it down on the floor while waiting for the poodle to come racing to the bowl. "Makkachin?"

At long last Makkachin came running out of the bedroom with an end of a red threat on the floor as he ran to eat his breakfast. Yuuri turned pale as he spotted the small red thread that was sticking out of the door. He slowly walked in the bedroom until he fell on his knees in shock. "Oh no...No, no, no..."

 _MEANWHILE..._

"Thank you so much Yurio," Viktor smiled as he held the containers of a perfectly baked chocolate cake and two pork cutlet bowls. "Without you, I wouldn't be able to make these correctly and perfectly."

"Whatever, I just helped so you wouldn't burn your house down," Yurio huffed as he pulled his phone out to read a text. "I gotta get going, Otabek is waiting for me."

"Going on a date I see," Viktor smirked as Yurio kicked him.

"WE'RE JUST GOING OUT TO EAT AS FRIENDS! WE'RE NOT IN LOVE LIKE YOU AND YUURI, IDIOT!" Yurio yelled while his face was completely red. "Now get going before I decided to end you right now."

"Have fun Yurio," Viktor cheered as he ran out to avoid the flying frying pan that was heading his way. He passed by a flower shop and decided to buy a bouquet of roses to add to the fancy dinner he was planning.

 _About Ten Minutes Later..._

He was nearly home, just a couple more minutes but he failed to notice the snow and ice on the road until he decided that he should run to get homes faster. Unfortunately, he stepped on the slippery ice part of the sidewalk as he fell forward on top of the roses with a yelp as he lost his hold on the goods he had in his hand that was sent flying! He didn't have time to comprehend what just happened as he looked at the crushed boxes on the concrete ground, his eyes widened in panic as he tried to see the damage that was painfully too bad to fix. Even the roses were ruins with only one that survived but had a broken stem despite having all of its petals intact, unlike the others.

"Oh no, no, no...I can't come home with this!" Viktor placed the boxed back in the bag as he tried to look around to find any bakeries that could be open, but nearly all of them closed early or ran out of cakes and any other kinds of sweets.

So with disappointment with himself, he trudged all the way back home...He didn't know how to face Yuuri with no decent Valentine's gift in his hand other than the wilted rose he had in his other hand as he opened the door.

He was expecting to see Yuuri's glowing face of happiness to make him feel better but instead, he found Yuuri on the couch struggling to fix something as he trembled in sadness. "Yuuri?" Victor whispered loud enough for Yuuri to perk up and turn around with a tear stained faced.

"Viktor?" He gasped, then he began to cry again as he looked down. "I'm sorry...I wish I could give you your gift for Valentine's Day but...But it got ruined... I'm so sorry...You must have been looking forward to my surprise all week..."

Viktor quickly went by Yuuri's side to hug him as he reassured his distressed fiance, "You have nothing to be sorry for Yuuri...I should be the one apologizing to you because I ruined my gift to you, it was supposed to be our dinner but I fell and destroyed everything and I only managed to save a broken rose." He looked down at the bag with the crushed boxes that he wonders why he hadn't thrown out yet. He then made a soft smile as he looked down at whatever Yuuri was holding. "Can I least see what you wanted to give me? Even if it's just a piece."

With a sigh, Yuuri handled Viktor as tattered piece of a red scarf as he softly explained, "I wanted to give you a scarf...Your old one was getting too torn so I thought I could make you a new one...The store ran out of yarn for me to try to fix it..."

Viktor chuckled as he brought the small piece closer to him as he smiled, "I love it...Even if it's just a small piece, you made it from our heart and soul, and I will forever cherish it, my sweet Yuuri." He planted a small kiss on Yuuri's forehead. "Like I said, you don't have to be sorry for anything." Yuuri could feel his eyes get filled with tears again until he spotted a broken stem rose on Viktor's hand.

Without warning, Yuuri gently removed the rose from Viktor's hand as he smelled the sweet aroma of the small rose with a broken stem as he placed it in his raven hair while he smiled despite the tears falling down. "I love your gift too, knowing you, you probably worked hard on your gift..." They then began to

They then began to laugh so hard that the whole neighborhood probably heard them. To think that they worked so hard on each other's gifts, get them ruined, but still managed to appreciate the small remains was brought their smiles and tears of joy. At that moment, they both realized how helpless in love they were in, and how strong their love was.

With their original plans ruined, they finally decided that it'd be best to just go out to a restaurant and enjoy their dinner there with Makkachin to accompany them. To their luck, they ran into Otabek and Yurio, who practically facepalmed when they explained what happened. Once they finished dinner, they took a night walk through the park as the stars sparkled that night, Yuuri noticed that Viktor was still holding on to the tattered scarf piece while Viktor could see that Yuuri still had that rose in his hair.

Yes, their first Valentine's Day was a bit of a bust, but in the end, it was still the best one they ever had.

Especially when they shared a kiss in front of the full moon.

* * *

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS**


End file.
